Warrior
by hentai-monkey
Summary: Just a simple oneshot before the ending of Advent Children. Cloud reflects on the past and the connection to his newest opponents. MM,Yaoi


_I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children anymore than I own the multi-million company Square-enix. I wish I were Tetsuya Nomura, then I would own these characters and Sephiroth and Cloud would have gotten it on a lot more. As it is, I don't. _

_Also, this does contain some Advent Children spoilers. If you would like to avoid them, I don't recommend this story for you. Thank you!_

It hurt. The pain in his arm unlike anything else he'd ever experienced. He hated this disease that ravaged his body, that ravaged children's bodies. The scaly skin that wouldn't heal, the pain that plagued their fragile bodies. Cloud hated it. Every minute of it. He longed for a cure, and knew nothing to heal him or the children. He had fought so hard, so long only to lose to a disease. He had endured so much, saved so much only to have so many fall at the hands of some stupid disease that ravaged bodies.

And the ones who were at the heart of it all, the ones who could cure it all, the very ones he had to fight now, he couldn't fight. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to carry the burden of the sword. Not anymore. Not after so long, so much pain. He had laid it down for a reason.

He hadn't wanted to fight after Sephiroth's fall from glory. After that beautiful, perfect man had fallen from his perfect glory to wreck havoc on a dying world. That he went insane in the end didn't change the fact that Cloud still longed for his touches. Still longed for his body close to his own.

Ah, the good old days. He lingered on those more often than not these days. He didn't want to let his mind linger in the painful past, the bliss he felt when he shared himself with Sephiroth. The pleasure of being one with somebody who understood him. Who related to him. Who didn't feel sorry, or that he was to be worshipped because he was a proud member of the prestigious and elite SOLDIER.

"_Cloud," the deep, rich voice called his name._

"_Yeah?" Cloud answered, poking his blond head into the bedroom he shared with his superior officer._

"_You are to accompany me on a mission today. You and I are to go to a small village outside of Midgar and restrain an uprising against ShinRa."_

"_If you really want me to go," Cloud shrugged. He wrapped the towel in his hands around his neck and sauntered into the bedroom, clothed only in his light blue boxers. "You know I'm not the best you've got available."_

"_You're the one I want to go with me. It's nothing too dangerous and it's a great opportunity to improve your severely lacking skills."_

"_Don't insult me or you'll pay for it!" Cloud pouted, throwing himself to the bed beside Sephiroth._

"_Don't pout so much or you won't make it out of the room," Sephiroth threatened in his deep, soft voice._

"_Maybe I'll pout all I want," Cloud retorted. Crossing his arms behind his head, Cloud blinked his haunting blue-green eyes at the taller man._

_Smirking, Sephiroth straddled his subordinate, letting his long, silky-smooth silver hair cascade over his perfect shoulders, falling over Cloud like a silver curtain. "Then maybe I'll tie you to this bed and have my way with you?"_

"_Sounds like a plan to me," Cloud laughed. _

_Unfolding his arms, he tangled his rough hands through Sephiroth's silky hair, pulling him into a kiss. He raised his knees pressing them into Sephiroth's back, urging the unnaturally beautiful man closer to him. _

"_Cloud," Sephiroth warned softly, gripping the naked shoulders of his smaller lover. _

"_Fuck me," he whispered, moving his hips seductively. _

_Without replying, Sephiroth pressed his lips to Cloud's and thrust his tongue into Cloud's mouth. The blond responded accordingly, fighting the invading muscle and caressing it with seductive touches. He wrapped his strong legs around Sephiroth, pulling the taller men closer to him. "No games. Just fuck me," Cloud panted._

_Sephiroth smirked softly and pulled at the boxer shorts covering his blond lover. Cloud gasped at the cool air covering his heated flesh and tightened his stomach muscles as he arched his back. Moaning at the loss of Sephiroth's heated touch. He silenced himself though when he saw the skilled hands moving to the black leather that covered the stiffened flesh he yearned for. He licked his lips expectantly as Sephiroth placed a heated kiss on Cloud's lips before covering his left hand with cool lubricant he pulled from beneath the pillows they shared. _

_ edited. The unedited can be found here: www. aff/story. php?no 544200285, after removing the spaces, of course.>_

_Panting, Cloud went limp against the bed and smiled at his lover._

"_Now, you need a shower. I need a shower and we're both going to be a few minutes late," Sephiroth stated plainly, pulling the blond up. Cloud smiled and shook his head, following Sephiroth to the bathroom where they made love again in the shower._

"Stop thinking about that," Cloud chastised himself softly.

Staring out across the landscape that danced before his eyes, Cloud found his mind wandered easily. He couldn't stop it from happening. It just did. He didn't mind it though. Sighing heavily, he propped his back on it's kickstand and dismounted. Stretching, he popped the muscles running through his back, grunting softly at the pain that danced faintly in his arm.

The geostimga, a pain that occurred when the body was overcompensating for invading cells. Wasn't that what Vincent had explained? Shrugging to himself, Cloud settled himself against his bike, hiding in the shade as the morning sun rode hot in the sky.

He was being assaulted by the three boys. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. He didn't know anything about them except that they called him nee-san and they were almost replicas of Sephiroth. They had been enhanced with Jenova's cells.

There was something so incredibly sad about that. To think that those young boys were going to suffer the same madness that had afflicted Sephiroth, that had led to his destruction in the end. Kadaj, the leading boy, seemed to be suffering already. He yearned for the reunion that Jenova demanded. That Sephiroth had tried to initiate. And now, Kadaj was after the remains of Jenova, eager to set in motion that fearsome reunion. Leaning his head against the cool metal of his bike, Cloud closed his blue eyes and wished it all away.

Kadaj was just too like Sephiroth for comfort. The boy was hopelessly delirious. He wanted to do what it took to set in motion, to fulfill what Sephiroth had failed at. And as the savior, Cloud had to stop it. He didn't want the job this time around, anymore then he had the first time. He just wanted to live in peace, without this stupid disease ravaging his body. Without the pains that came regularly and the visions of the past that haunted him.

He was dying. The geostimga insured that he was. He couldn't cure it. The best of the best couldn't cure it. He accepted it and waited for the death to take him. It had to be better then not having what he wanted. Then living with the knowledge that he'd slain the only person he'd really loved.

Sighing, Cloud blinked his eyes and watched as the light clouds danced across the azure sky. Little though he wanted to, he knew he had to face the silver-haired boys again. He had to make them stop. He had to. If he didn't, he would regret it and the world would suffer his inactivity. Heaving a sigh again, he looked up and searched for a sign from Sephiroth. Lifting himself from the ground, he rose slowly and mounted his bike, ready to go after Kadaj.

He had to. He couldn't abandon those who had never abandon him. Lifting the kickstand, Cloud kicked his bike into life, letting it roar powerfully across the land before heading toward town. Kadaj, the misguided child would have to stop or would have to die. The other two as well.

"Sephiroth, why can't I ever have a break?" Cloud asked softly, blinking the pain from his mind. "Why won't you stop haunting me?"

The roar of the motorcycle filled his ears and he listened to it, letting it answer his question. He knew why Sephiroth would never leave him alone. Because no matter how much he had loved him, no matter how little he had wanted to, Cloud had been the one to end the life of the beautiful man. Cloud had been the one to bring it to an end. He had killed his lover.

Midgar loomed before him, garishly deformed from the final battle with Sephiroth and yet, still so beautiful in it's ability to thrive, even after all the hell that had started there. The sunlight glinted off of the metallic buildings, the wind and his own movements conducting a solar ballet throughout the city. He didn't like this city, it had too many painful memories. But he could admit that it was beautiful.

Halting his bike for a moment, Cloud stared at the massive city complex spread before him. Kadaj and his merry little gang of clones were down there, wrecking havoc on the innocent masses. They had the same problem that afflicted Sephiroth. If he didn't stop them now, they would start it all over again. And then he would have to face that.

Blinking his blue-green eyes, Cloud wiped the one tear that managed to escape. "I don't think I can do this," he whispered softly.

His eyes widened as he saw the unmistakable flash of materia and he let all doubts wash away from him. Once more the warrior, he roared his bike into life and led it towards the city where he had to once more, fight against the children of Jenova.

end.


End file.
